Отпусти и забудь
|games = Fantasia: Music Evolved (DLC) (версия Деми Ловато) Just Dance 2015 (кавер версии Идины Мензел) Now That's What I Call Sing (UK) (версия Деми Ловато) |albums = |composer = Кристен Андерсон-Лопес Роберт Лопес |lyrics_by = Кристен Андерсон-Лопес Роберт Лопес |singer = Идина Мензел Деми Ловато (версия в титрах) |rus_singer = Анна Бутурлина |preceded_by = Это моя любовь |followed_by = Олени приятней, чем люди |video = thumb|245px thumb|245px}} «Отпусти и забудь» ( ) — песня из диснеевского полнометражного мультфильма 2013 года «''Холодное сердце». Её авторами являются композиторы Кристен Андерсон-Лопес и Роберт Лопес. Песню исполнила актриса и певица Идина Мензел (в русском дубляже Анна Бутурлина) в роли Эльзы. Сюжет Текст песни Оригинальный (английский) текст Версия мультфильма= The snow glows white on the mountain tonight Not a footprint to be seen A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the Queen The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried Don't let them in, don't let them see Be the good girl you always have to be Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know Well, now they know! Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold it back anymore! Let it go! Let it go! Turn away and slam the door! I don't care what they're going to say! Let the storm rage on The cold never bothered me anyway It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all! It's time to see what I can do To test the limits and break through No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free! Let it go! Let it go! I'm one with the wind and sky Let it go! Let it go! You'll never see me cry Here I stand, and here I stay! Let the storm rage on My power flurries through the air into the ground My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around! And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast! I'm never going back, the past is in the past! Let it go! Let it go! And I'll rise like the break of dawn Let it go! Let it go! That perfect girl is gone! Here I stand in the light of day! Let the storm rage on!!! The cold never bothered me anyway |-|Версия Деми Ловато= Let it go, let it go Can't hold it back anymore Let it go, let it go Turn my back and slam the door The snow glows white on the mountain tonight Not a footprint to be seen A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried Don't let them in, don't let them see Be the good girl you always had to be Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know Well, now they know Let it go, let it go Can't hold it back anymore Let it go, let it go Turn my back and slam the door And here I stand, and here I'll stay Let it go, let it go The cold never bothered me anyway It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all Up here in the cold thin air, I finally can breathe I know I left a life behind, but I'm too relieved to grieve Let it go, let it go Can't hold it back anymore Let it go, let it go Turn my back and slam the door And here I stand, and here I'll stay Let it go, let it go The cold never bothered me anyway Standing frozen in the life I've chosen You won't find me, the past is so behind me Buried in the snow Let it go, let it go Can't hold it back anymore Let it go, let it go Turn my back and slam the door And here I stand, and here I'll stay Let it go, let it go The cold never bothered me anyway, oh Let it go Yeah, yeah Na, na Here I'll stay Let it go, let it go Ooh Let it go |-|Финальная версия (мюзикл)= 'Эльза:' There's so much I longed to say 'Анна:' Then say it all, beginning with today 'Эльза:' It's like a dream I thought could never be 'Анна:' Elsa, you're free Let it go, let it go Show us what you can do Let it go, let it go 'Эльза:' The magic one is you Cause here we stand in the light of day Let the sun shine on I take this warmth within and send it up above 'Обе:' Goodbye to dark and fear, let's fill this world with light and love And here, surrounded by a family at last 'Припев:''' We're never going back, the past is in the past... (The past is in the past...) Let it go! Let it go! And we'll rise like the break of dawn Let it go! Let it go! The fear and cold are gone Here we stand in the light of day! Let our true love thaw Let it go! |-|Отпусти и забудь (русский текст)= Метель укроет склоны горных вершин И белым-бела земля Безмолвное королевство... Королевой стала я А ветер стонет и на сердце ураган Мне б его сдержать, но я не могла... Не открывай, храни секрет Будь хорошей девочкой для всех Закрой все чувства на замок Но тщетно всё! Отпусти и забудь Что прошло уже не вернуть Отпусти и забудь Новый день укажет путь Не боюсь ничего уже! Пусть бушует шторм Холод всегда мне был по душе А я бегу всё выше на ледяную гладь И страхам дней минувших меня уж не догнать! Пора узнать, что я могу На службу призову пургу, Свободу обрету во льдах Навсегда! Отпусти и забудь Этот мир из твоих грёз Отпусти и забудь И не будет больше слёз Здесь мой дом, мой снежный удел Пусть бушует шторм Искрится воздух и земля от моих чар Подвластны мне мороз и лёд — о что за дивный дар! И вот уже я знаю, как мне дальше быть Я не вернусь назад, должна я всё забыть! Отпусти и забудь! И на небо лети зарёй Отпусти и забудь! Полярной сияй звездой Встречу я первый свой рассвет! Пусть бушует шторм!!! Холод всегда мне был по душе Прочее de:Lass jetzt los en:Let It Go es:Let It Go fi:Taakse jää fr:Libérée, délivrée it:All'alba sorgerò ja:レット・イット・ゴー~ありのままで~ nl:Laat het Los pl:Mam tę moc pt-br:Let It Go ro:S-a întâmplat tr:Aldırma (Let it Go) vi:Let It Go zh:放开手 Категория:Песни Категория:Wonderful World of Color Категория:Песни из «Холодного сердца» Категория:Песни героев/героинь Категория:Disney Dreams! Категория:Celebrate the Magic Категория:Заключительные песни